


Puppy Pass

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan wakes up to a missing husband and their three year old son babbling about something that sounded suspiciously like the word puppy...





	Puppy Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to think of a title for about a century so bear with me and forgive the semi-lame one I came up with.
> 
> This is just a fluffy little thing I did for the Phandom ficfest flashfest: Pets (Say that five times fast)
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you enjoyed it!

"Up! Want up!" a small voice barked out. Dan groaned as he stretched awake, bones and limbs not nearly rested enough to start the day already.  
  
"Declan how did you get out of your bed?" He questioned as he hauled his son's tiny body onto the mattress. Declan igorned his father's interrogation and threw his arms around Dan's neck.  
  
"Morning!" he chirped excitedly.  
  
Dan couldn't help the rush of love that still hit him at times with how much his heart could hold for his little family.  
  
"Where's your Papa?" He asked. He made a mental note to have the questioning be revisited later. He told Phil he was getting out of his crib at night and that it was time for a toddler bed. The thought made him feel old and nostalgic for his blond little boy as a tiny squirmy baby rather than an energetic three year old that was always on the move.  
  
“Daddy come see the puppy.” Declan babbled and pulled on Dan's arm with more force than anyone that's hardly up to Dan's knee should have.  
  
“What the fuck are you on about?” Dan mumbled, mostly to himself.  
  
Declan whipped around with a stern look in his blue eyes.  
  
“I'm telling.” He declared and scrambled off the bed before darting into the hallway, all talks of his Papa and puppies forgotten.  
  
Dan laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Phil would surely chastise him for slipping again but their son's reaction was almost worth it.  
  
He followed the sound of his family's hushed voices into their lounge where he found Phil standing by the doorway, a peculiarly nervous look across his face.  
  
“Hey, uh, Darling.” He uttered out. He wouldn't win any awards for his poker face but it was one of the many reasons Dan loved him.  
  
“What did you do?” Dan asked.  
  
A sharp tiny bark answered before his husband got a chance to.  
  
“Phil!”  
  
“Listen I know what you're going to say and I wanted to do this together but she's a labradoodle so she's on the list we made. They only had one left this morning and I know you haven't been sleeping well lately even if you are trying to hide it.” He gave Dan a pointed look.  
  
“Don't be mad.” he added quietly after a minute.  
  
Dan walked over to where a tiny poofy ball was bouncing in a box, tail wagging furiously.  
  
“Why's it in a box?”  
  
“I don't know I've never had a dog befo-” Phil stopped and threw his arms up. “That's what you have to say? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry.”  
  
Dan chuckled. He was disappointed he didn't get to choose their son's puppy together but they had done extensive research on hypoallergenic breeds that wouldn't bother Phil and had planned on finding a puppy for Declan's birthday in a few months for quite some time now. Any irritation he had was being severely overshadowed by his son's delighted expression and his husband was clearly beating himself up enough on his own.  
  
“Look Daddy!” Declan tugged on Dan's pajama pant leg and eagerly pointed to the puppy. “Puppy has my hair color!” he exclaimed.  
  
“You get a pass this time.” he said quietly against Phil's lips before kissing him softly.  
  
Phil squeezed Dan in a tight hug.  
  
“I guess I'll give you a pass for your terrible language then,” He leaned back and attempted to give Dan a stern look but failed at not looking amused.  
  
Dan squatted down to help their son pick up their new family member, sheepishly ignoring his husband's gleeful giggling.


End file.
